The Alternate Proclamation
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Set in The Workplace Proximity, a different version of the "I like you" scene: after Amy says " I like you too", she convinces him to stay since it's so late, and things happen... Day three of my Shamy oneshot a day until the premiere!


Amy's apartment had always been different, had always given Sheldon a comfortable feeling of security in the world of chaos in which he was living. It wasn't surprising how he was drawn to her apartment this fateful night, but not for the reason of simply seeing it and taking it all in. He was here to settle business.

He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't think strait. As a child he always hated when his parents fought, and with Amy it was no different, but unlike then, he had a yearning to go settle things and make them peaceful again, as oppose to sitting and watching it all go down. This was what drew him out of bed a mere half hour ago, and this was why he was standing before Amy now.

Amy looked tired, to say the least. Tired, but still lovely. Even the words coming out of her mouth were magnificent, particularly the part where she said he wasn't a weirdo. Without even realizing it she had helped him with one of his biggest his insecurities, and what had he done? Turned the tables on her. And then she snapped at him.

And now, standing before her, Sheldon was attempting to explain something he hadn't thought much about until he met her, his _feelings_. It wasn't that he didn't have them; it was just that they were too _intense _to explain in a limited amount of words. That's why he opted to go for a simpler route while still hinting to Amy how much she meant to him.

"…My point is, we're a couple, and I like you for who you are, quirks and all…" and when she relaxed at his words, he knew he had said the right thing. He was glad too; he hated the tension between them. All he could do now was hope Amy understood the significance of his words in that moment.

"…I like you too." Her voice was so soft, so perfect, he felt himself drawn towards her even more. He hadn't been invited inside however, so he had to bare with standing rather awkwardly out in the hallway.

Seeing Sheldon that squirmy made Amy think a little. Since things seemed to be good between them, would it be a good idea to invite him in for some tea maybe…?

"Would you… like to, come inside?" she stuttered, stepping aside slightly and holding the door open. Sheldon's face immediately lit up and he nodded before giving his thanks and joining her in her apartment. With the door closed everything was fair game.

"It's kind of late… I don't suppose you would like any tea at this hour?" she asked him from her kitchen as she began to prepare her own tea with her back to him.

"Actually that sounds like a fairly good idea." Sheldon told her and in a moment he found himself standing beside her, helping her prepare the tea. Being with Amy like that in such a setting calmed his nerves quite a bit and he almost felt… at home.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying late?" Amy fretted over what Sheldon deemed was a problem for children. He didn't mind staying up late with her, or doing specific things on trains, in zoos, in movie theatres with her. As long as he was with her, he was willing to try almost anything, do almost anything.

"I don't mind. I feel like I haven't gotten to really talk to you lately, you know?" Sheldon tried to reassure her while finishing preparing the tea. Beside him Amy smiled to herself but he could feel her smile almost radiate off her. He was glad he could make her so happy.

"Of course," she told him, trying to maintain her composure and not "look like a hippie" like Sheldon would say. He found it adorable how much she was trying to keep from smiling as he sat down on her couch. Moments later she joined him and accidentally sat closer to him than she normally would sit, their knees bumping together just a little.

"Sorry," Amy tried to apologize while attempting to schooch away, but Sheldon stopped her by putting a hand on her knee.

"Don't be, it's not like I didn't like it." He told her while blushing slightly. He brought his mug up to his lips to hide the heat rising in his cheeks and accidentally ended up burning his lip. He pulled his mug away from his mouth in recoil.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked him, concerned for his well being. The mug was steaming in her own hands and she wondered how he even held his for as long as he did.

"I'm fine, I just got this little booboo..." She wanted to giggle at the child inside him, but stopped herself as her train of thought went on a totally different track.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Amy suggested rather confidently. Now that the suggestion was out there she couldn't help but mentally face palm at her words. No way would he go for that. She sheepishly looked up at him and oddly enough, he was staring down at her in a beautiful contemplation.

"I wouldn't necessarily mind it…" he tried to sound nonchalant but even to his own ears he could hear the faintest hint of desire creeping in. Once again he blushed and brought his eyes down to his mug, but just as quickly brought them back up to Amy.

No faster had he done this and Amy's lips were already on his in a sweet, passionate kiss that had his heart skipping a beat and his stomach in knots. When she pulled away, he opened his eyes to find her staring at him softly.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked him in a gentle voice, seemingly not able to take his eyes off her. He gulped once, trying to form a coherent response amidst his absolutely blank mind.

"A little… my stomach is kind of bothering me though…" He was afraid to admit that she was the reason and hoped she didn't ask. Instead, she looked to him and he could see the working thoughts written all over her face. Whatever she was about to say he knew it'd be good.

"We could maybe… cuddle… that might help…" Once again another suggestion for physical contact. Sheldon wasn't bothered much by it, however. He'd rather her suggest it than make him call the shots. Cuddling with Amy was something he missed immensely, so he readily agreed, although he did try not to sound too desperate. He couldn't tell either way how it sounded because all he could hear was the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

And then her arms were around his waist and she was leaning on his chest with her legs up on the couch. He hadn't seen her set her tea mug down, but then again he wasn't as observant as he usually was. Whether it was because of the late hour of because of their activities, he didn't know.

What he did know was that it felt good to have Amy wrapped up in his arms. It made him feel like he was protecting her, in a way, and that they were depending on each other to feel right inside. If he had to depend on anyone for that, he'd rather it be Amy.

Breaking his train of thought, Amy said his name softly in question and he could feel her eyes on him.

"Yes?" He asked her in return in the same soft tone she used. It gave the conversation a more delicate feel to it.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Curiosity was often said to have killed the cat, but in this case Sheldon loved how curious Amy was, about everything. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Well, I think about winning the Nobel Prize, and that's in the future…" and once again he was trailing off, thinking about how wonderful it would be to win such an award. Amy's voice quickly pulled him back to reality, and for that, he was grateful.

"I mean about us… do you see us in the future?" Sheldon could only guess how much confidence she must have had to build up to ask such a question. It was a interesting question too, one he thought of many times recently. He was actually glad she brought that up.

Staring down at the crown of her head, he told her "…The odds are forever in our favor, Amy." And they were. Forever in their favor.


End file.
